For a traditional microwave oven, it generally includes a main body with a structure including a box-shape cooking chamber, a plate-like door body, and an electrical control chamber located adjacent to a side of the cooking chamber, wherein a furnace cavity is wrapped by a metal layer, a magnetron is placed at a side of the furnace cavity, and the magnetron transmits microwave beams from the side of the furnace cavity into the furnace cavity. The microwave oven with the above structure has a low utilization ratio of the cooking chamber due to the limitation of the box shape. And, given that the whole volume of the microwave oven should not be too large, the size of the cooking chamber is often limited. In addition, because the door body is arranged in front of the cooking chamber, it has been inconvenient for placing food into or removing food from the cooking chamber, and cleaning the cooking chamber.
A Chinese patent document with a publication number of CN2898661Y, published on May 9, 2007, has disclosed a microwave oven, which includes a microwave oven case, a window body, a furnace door configured to cover the window body and a handle arranged on the furnace door, wherein the microwave oven case and its inner wall have a semi-spherical shape. Although the microwave oven requires less space, in view of microwave radiation shielding, it increases difficulty in production to apply a plurality of covers. As a consequence, it is necessary to improve the above structure.
A Chinese patent document with a publication number of CN201382462Y, filed by the present applicant and published on Jan. 13, 2010, has disclosed a microwave oven, which includes an oven base, a microwave generation unit and a cooking cavity, wherein the cooking cavity is formed by a cavity surrounded by a support mechanism arranged on the oven base and a microwave shielding cover, the microwave shielding cover can be opened or closed relative to the oven base and/or the support mechanism, the support mechanism comprises an oven cover arranged on the oven base and is in a flat plate shape, a disc shape or a pan shape, and the surface of the oven cover is provided with microwave penetrating holes corresponding to a microwave emitting area. The cooking cavity of the microwave oven is directly formed by the support mechanism for supporting food and the microwave shielding cover, the oven base internally provided with the microwave generation unit is arranged below the cooking cavity, microwaves generated by the microwave generation unit transmit from bottom to top into the cooking cavity to heat the foods inside the cooking cavity, therefore it breaks through the design of the traditional microwave oven. However, the structure cannot achieve multiple ways of microwave transmission, thus, a further work and improvement is needed.